1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanisms for testing and classification of articles and more particularly to an apparatus for compression testing golf balls and automatically sorting the golf balls in accordance with adjustably predetermined compression ratings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the golfing art, golf balls vary in resiliency and predetermined levels of resiliency, expressed as a function of compression, have been established for recommended usage purposes. More specifically, a golf ball having a relatively high compression rating is better able to withstand the impact forces applied thereto by a physically strong golfer, such as some men and most male professional golfers. And, golf balls with lesser compression ratings are recommended for use by persons with less physical strength. Golf balls having a high compression rating are considered as being "hard" and are usually identified as having a compression rating of 110 or, simply 100+. Medium hardness golf balls are considered as those having a compression rating of about 100 and are usually identified as having a compression rating of 100. Golf balls which may be considered as being "soft" are those having a compression rating of about 90 and are usually identified as having such a compression rating.
From this it will be seen that some sort of mechanism is needed for establishing the compression rating of golf balls so that they can be properly identified.
One mechanism which can be used for this purpose is a hand operated gage wherein a predetermined spring load is applied to a golf ball which is being held between a spaced pair of flat plates, and the resulting deformation of the ball is indicated on a dial indicator measuring device. This type of hand gage is obviously not suited for use in high volume manufacturing applications.
The only commercially available relatively high volume mechanism known to me is manufactured by the Federal Products Corporation, 1144 Eddy Street, Providence, R.I., and the mechanism is referred to as Model No. 144B-498 golf ball gage. Briefly, this mechanism includes a hopper for containing a plurality of golf balls which are serially fed to a measuring station. The measuring station includes an anvil upon which the golf balls to be tested come to rest. An elongated weighted lever arm is pivotably moved so as to apply a dead-weight load, and thus compress the golf ball between the anvil and the extending end of the lever arm. An electronic system is used to convert the travel of the lever arm into a voltage signal, and amplify the signal and direct it to an electronic classifier which compares the value of the received signal with adjustably predetermined values. The classifier provides an appropriate visual indication of the test results, i.e., colored lights, and, in cooperation with a rotary timing device, sequences the release of the measurement signals for operation of an appropriate one of a plurality of disposal solenoids. Tested golf balls are pushed out of the measuring station into a disposal chute which includes trap doors that are operated by the disposal solenoids. Balls falling into different levels of the compression rating system are classified by being either allowed to pass directly through the disposal chute or are diverted by the appropriately operated trap door. In order to achieve acceptable production levels in this prior art mechanism, two separate measuring stations of the type described above are provided and a golf ball shuttling device is provided to alternately direct golf balls first to one station and then to the other. And, of course, each measuring station is complete with the necessary duplication of operational elements such as the anvil, weighted lever arm, and the like. The two measuring stations are operated 180.degree. out of phase with each other so as to speed up the overall production capability of the mechanism.
This prior art mechanism is a very large and expensive mechanism and is extremely complex both from mechanical and electronic standpoints. And, in addition, even with the continuously and alternately operating dual measuring stations, the measuring and sorting accuracy is not guaranteed at speeds above 3200 golf balls per hour. Further, since a golf ball is at rest during the measuring operation, the compression force exerted thereon is applied along a single diameter of the ball, and the resulting compression value may, or may not, be indicative of an average compression value, such as would result from applying the compression forces along several diameters of the ball being tested.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved apparatus for testing the compression and sorting golf balls which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.